Mina Thayne
:’’”I remember what it was like to feel the real fear of the Dark side. That day, in the temple, when the clones turned on us… That was the day that I knew fear was real and that it could affect a Jedi.”’’ :-Mina Thayne Mina Thayne was a lieutenant within the Shadow Wing underworld, operating in the Engstrom Trust during the time of the Galactic Civil War. There were very few people that knew of Mina prior to her joining Shadow Wing and even fewer that trusted her. She was known as a shrewd woman that seemed to always be two steps ahead of every plan or plot. Rumors abounded that Mina killed those that displeased her in ritualistic manners, usually doing the deed herself. Mina formed her own group of hired guns that took orders only from her, known as the Shades. With the Shades acting as her hands, Mina was able to fulfill many wants and needs for Shadow Wing and other outside interests. By outside appearances, Mina and her forces could fulfill any job, by any means, against any target. In truth, Mina operated as part of an ever expanding network within the galactic underworld that had allies in almost every corner of the galaxy. History Mina Thayne was born the world of Ariel in 39 BBY. It was quickly discovered that Mina possessed raw talent in the Force and she was taken to Coruscant to train with the Jedi Order. Upon becoming a padawan, she was selected to become a temple guard and train under the Pau'an Master, Torik Mae. This was partially due to the fact that when she found her Kyber crystals on Ilum, they took on a yellow color. The other masters felt that it was her destiny to become a temple guard. Mina took her trials and was knighted, being inducted as a full temple guard around the time of the start of the Clone Wars. During Order 66, when the Clone forces raided the temple, Master Mae sent Mina away, attempting to save her. Mina's double-bladed Lightsaber was damaged as she fought through clones blocking her escape route, but she managed to escape none the less. Leaving the damaged half of her saber and her robes behind, Mina managed to flee into the underbelly of Coruscant where she hid. Once she found out that the entire Order had been branded as traitors and that most Jedi had been killed, Mina stowed away on a freighter, leaving her Jedi life behind her. Life in the Underworld Mina quickly found cover working with an acquaintance, Cristin Maghnis. As Maghnis had recently stepped in as one of the heads of Shadow Wing, she brought Mina in as one of her Lieutenants. Shortly after Mina had settled in on Aerelon, she was contacted by a former friend, Master Owen Verkaik. Owen pleaded with Mina to take watch over his padawan's newly born daughter, fearing that dark forces were at work, trying to harm the young child. Mina begrudgingly agreed. Soon after taking charge of the baby, Mina saw an opportunity. A young barmaid, Eza Dorne was having trouble keeping her life straight. Mina agreed to give Eza a job at the Harlequin Zero as long as she would kick her spice habit and adopt the infant in Mina's care. Mina promised to look after Eza and the baby's needs, along with having Eza work in the Zero. The baby girl, Arya, became Mina's primary concern over the years. While Mina couldn't come right out and divulge her true identity, she did everything she could to ensure that Arya grew up to be ready to begin training as a Jedi, should the time come when she was ready. Mina doted on Arya more so than she should have, but still tried to make sure that she didn't raise suspicions. Mina frequently made sure Arya had access to many illegal databooks and holovids about the true nature of the Jedi. In many ways, Mina was a surrogate aunt to Arya. Mina deliberately hid herself the best she could, sensing that her former master was still alive and that Mae had fallen to the Dark side. Fearing that Master Mae would come hunting for her, Mina surrounded herself with questionable morals and dubious acts. With the chaos of in the Engstrom Trust, Mina was able to remain hidden well. In 4 BBY, Mina sensed her former master die. Still she feared for her and Arya's safety. Blood Ties The arrival of the Jedi-in-hiding, Diana Price, on Aerelon set off a chain of events that would change everything that Mina had been working on. After Diana and Arya encountered an Imperial capture team, Mina was forced to send Arya into hiding. Mina sensed that a larger scheme in the Force was occurring. Not long after Arya's group left, an Imperial investigations team arrived, looking for clues about the rumored Force-user activity near the Harlequin Zero. Stringer was arrested for crimes against the Empire and Mina was severely questioned about the incident. She knew that the Imperials wouldn't relent until they had what they were looking for so she began to plan. Gathering her Shades, Mina gave orders for the eventual return of the Imperials. Within days, another Imperial team showed up, this time it was an Inquisitor and her troops. Mina sensed the Inquisitor's approach and chose to do what she could to keep the Imperial's from picking up on Arya's trail. Taking her Lightsaber out, Mina prepared to face the Inquisitor as a Jedi Guardian, assuming her former identity and realizing that she could very well meet her end. As steadfast as she was, Mina was quickly beaten by the Inquisitor despite the intervention of Diana Price. It was her planning that saved her, however. Mina should have been dead from the Inquisitor's strike. Using the Force, Mina was able to survive and eventually flee, even though she had lost her left arm in the duel. With the help of the mysterious cloaked figure, the Inquisitor was distracted and Mina escaped into the tunnels under the Harlequin Zero that she often used to make people disappear. Her last orders to her Shades were to leave Aerelon and to ensure that Arya and the others were kept safe. From there, Mina disappeared into the shadows. Appearance and Personality Tall and slender, Mina was often seen as a beauty, even though she had a rumored reputation. Mina was often said to be cool and calculating, but could be quite warm and generous behind closed doors. In truth, Mina was a master of the craft of manipulation. While rumors about her demeanor were wild, they were all untrue. Mina portrayed a harden criminal, when in fact she was very sympathetic towards those in need and above all, Mina valued life. RPG D6 Stats Type: Underworld Lieutenant DEXTERITY 3D Blasters 4D+2, Lightsaber 7D, Lightsaber: Form II: Makashi 10D, Lightsaber: Form V: Djem So 9D+1, Melee Combat 8D, Thrown Weapons 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 5D, Bureaucracy 6D+2, Business 7D+1, Cultures 6D, Intimidation 8D+2, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 5D+2, Scholar: Jedi Lore 6D+2, Streetwise 8D, Streetwise: Engstrom Trust 10D+2, Streetwise: Shadow Wing 10D, Value 7D+2, Willpower 8D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 5D+1, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 4D+1, Space Transports 5D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Con 7D+2, Persuasion 9D, Search 5D+1, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 2D+2 Brawling 8D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, Lightsaber Repair 6D+2 Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike, sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form II: Makashi: Receives +1D to attack and parry rolls against other lightsabers. -1D to attempts of blocking or redirecting ranged attacks. Contentious opportunity, disarm/dismember, heavy thrust, makashi riposte, quick thrust, ruse. Lightsaber Combat Form V: Djem So: After parry or blocked attack, receives a +2D modifier to the attack roll (this includes redirecting blaster bolts). However any attack rolls not following a parry are done with a -2D penalty. Falling avalanche, fluid riposte, heavy parry, two hand thrust. Force Skills: Control 8D, Sense 7D+1, Alter 7D+2 Force Powers: (these are some of the known abilities Mina possesses or has demostrated) Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Control Pain, Emptiness, Detoxify Poison, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun. Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Shatterpoint Sense. Alter:Force Blast, Force Jump, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Kinetic Combat, Repulse, Telekinesis. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Disease, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Control Pregnancy, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Inflict Pain, Place Another In Hibernation Trance, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness, Slow, Transfer Force. Control & Sense:Farseeing, Hide Force Sensitivity, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Enhanced Coordination, Force Harmony, Illusion, Masquerade, Telekinetic Kill, Telekinetic Stun. Sense & Alter: Cloak, Dim Another’s Senses, Force Breach, Force Wind, Greater Force Shield, Kinetic Release, Lesser Force Shield, Malacia. This character is Force-Sensitive. Force Points: 10 Dark Side Points: 2 Character Points: 17 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Secure encrypted comlink, Vibrodagger (STR+1D), Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users